


Sneaking Into My Heart

by LucindaAM



Series: Write For Me [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst but not too much, Bucky falling in love with you, F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, Mostly Fluff, No Smut, You like sneaking up on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaAM/pseuds/LucindaAM
Summary: The three times you sneak up on Bucky and the one time he sneaks up on you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Write For Me [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997872
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	Sneaking Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VickyBarnes92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyBarnes92/gifts).



> Happy [belated] birthday VickyBarnes92! You requested Bucky/Reader fluff and *boom* I deliver. XD
> 
> Hope you have an AMAZING year.

Bucky let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he stepped out onto the roof side patio and hid himself in the shadows of the plants that lined the deck. His hands tensed at his sides as he struggled not to give in to his temptation to run far far away from here. He'd only been at the tower for a day, and already he was beginning to regret his agreement to come here with Steve. Besides, it was obvious that Stark didn’t want him here and who could blame him? 

The rustling of leaves on a windless day froze Bucky where he stood. Immediately all his senses went on high alert. Without thinking, he had already palmed one of the daggers on his hip, spun, and had flung it with all his strength in the direction of the threat. 

A sharp gasp shocked Bucky back into the reality that he was safe. He was at Stark’s tower. HYDRA couldn’t get him here. 

It took another few seconds after that for Bucky to take in the view before him with startled awe. You were crouched in the branches of one of the trees. You were balanced on the tips of your toes and one of your hands was held in front of your face, your fingers curled around the hilt of the dagger you had caught only centimeters away from your face. 

Slowly, you lowered the dagger and glanced at Bucky with a lazy smile that promised so much more if only he was brave enough to reach out and take it. Something foreign and warm spread across his chest. “Impressive.” You murmured, slipping from the branch and landing on your feet. Your eyes caressed him in a way that he didn’t remember ever having been looked at. You twirled the dagger through the air without looking and Bucky had to resist the urge to rub his chest as his heart seemed to skip a beat altogether. 

You seemed to come to some sort of internal understanding, and you took a step away from Bucky, breaking the spell. “Welcome home, Sergeant Barnes. I’ll be seeing you around.” 

You turned to go, and Bucky stumbled after you as though he could get any answers about the complicated feelings you had brought up within him. You turned to glanced at him, an eyebrow quirked in question. 

Bucky had so many questions he wanted to ask but none of them came out. Instead, he merely held out a hand. “My dagger.” He growled. 

Whatever you had been expecting, that hadn’t been it. You blinked once before the most beautiful grin he’d ever seen spread across your lips. “Finders keepers, Sarge.” 

Then, just like that, you disappeared leaving Bucky alone with thoughts he could barely decipher. 

He was still standing there when Steve found him an hour later. “There you are, Buck. I’ve been looking for you. Clint made mac and cheese for dinner. He made enough for everyone if you’re hungry.” 

Bucky glanced at the man he’d agreed to come back for, and he opened his mouth to ask about the strange woman wandering around the compound, the only person, as far as he could tell, that Steve had failed to introduce him to. At the last second, he snapped his mouth closed and nodded his head, letting Steve lead him away from the balcony garden. It was his secret, just for now. Besides . . . you'd made him feel . . . something. Bucky rubbed at his frozen chest and tried to listen to Steve prattle on, but his mind was stuck on you, the mysterious woman who seemed to speak to his soul. 

He had to find You. 

Bucky walked through the hallway, intending to head back to his bedroom. Steve had convinced him that he needed to work out every day to help burn off some of his excess energy, but Bucky still wasn’t comfortable enough with the rest of the team or even Steve himself to spend long amounts of time with any of them. He’d worked out in peace, everyone knowing to avoid the gym while he was in there, and now he would go back to his room and sit in silence. A part of him feared the four walls and the bitter loneliness that crawled at his skin when he was inside but a bigger part of him feared the rest of the world. He may be a prisoner of his own mind, but at least he was the one holding the key this time. 

A faint clank sounded around him, and he froze in his tracks. Slowly, he glanced up and he jaw slacked in shock. Your back was pressed against the ceiling. Your legs were splayed on either side of you as you pressed one foot against the wall to your right and one against the metal vent to your left. Both your hands were splayed on either side of you in matching poses as you kept yourself suspended above the ground. A large and all too familiar dagger was clenched in your teeth. As your eyes made contact with Bucky’s a smile seemed to curl at the edges of your lips and you let out an exaggerated wink. 

A shock zapped straight through Bucky and he couldn’t help the matching smile that curled at his own lips. Your own eyes heated. 

In a feat of strength that left the solider weak in the knees, you maneuvered your hands until you could keep your precarious balance against the ceiling and still raise a single finger to your lips. The message was clear, and Bucky nodded before he turned and continued down the hallway without another moment's hesitation. 

Bucky strolled into the common room. Steve was sitting on one of the couches, sketching lightly in a notebook. He glanced up and smiled at Bucky just as he did everyday but did a double take as Bucky moved through the room and instead of heading towards the bedrooms, dropped his gear on the coffee table and took a seat in one of the armchairs across from Steve. 

“Uh . . . Buck? You feelin’ okay?” Steve asked. 

Bucky folded his arms across his chest and nodded. 

Steve nodded and tried to turn back to his sketching, but he couldn’t help the way his wide eyes kept shifting to the way Bucky was sitting so casually in the common room. Or the giant smile his oldest friend still hadn’t wiped from his face. 

Bucky ignored Steve entirely as he patiently waited for whatever mischief you were planning. 

Seventeen minutes and three seconds later, he had his answer as your voice rang through the hall. 

“Avast ye matey!!!” 

A girlish scream of fear echoed down the hallway and Steve threw his notebook on the table in his haste to see what was going on, a lecture already on his lips. 

Bucky merely grinned, picked up his bag and headed back to his bedroom. “JARVIS? Can you . . .” He let out a breath. “Can you tell her Pirate Highness Anne Bonny that she can hide out here if she needs to escape Steve?” 

“Right away.” 

Bucky smiled and hummed the melody to the pirate movie you’d forced everyone to watch the night before as he put his gear away. 

Maybe being part of a team wasn’t so bad. 

Bucky wiped the blood out of his eyes as he searched the dead HYDRA goon at his feet. Bullets whizzed over his head and he cursed when his scramble for another weapon came up empty. He felt someone coming up behind him just a second too late. He whirled, ready to defend himself with only his hands if it came to it, but before it did, the goon lurched and a sickening sound echoed around them. Bucky could only watch as the body fell forward, dead, a familiar dagger sticking out of the back of its neck. 

Bucky glanced up in wonder as you rose from your position, letting the arm that had flung the weapon that had just saved his life fall to the side. You stalked though the hall of bodies like an angel of death before you leaned down and reached for the dagger. 

Before you could pull it free, Bucky reached over and yanked it out, pulling it close to his side. 

You glanced at him and folded your arms across your chest, unimpressed. “My dagger.” You said, holding one hand out. 

A lazy smile crossed Bucky’s face as he realized what he’d been putting off thinking about for too long. He took his time wiping tried blood and brain matter on the clothes of the man the blade had felled. “I think you’ll find it’s ‘Finders Keepers’, doll.” 

Something lit in your eyes as he used your own words against you. You saw a challenge there that hadn’t been there before, and you couldn’t help but play with the fire that danced in his eyes. 

“Oh yeah?” You asked, taking a step closer and reaching out to slip your fingers through the loops of Bucky’s belt. You pulled him closer and you glanced up and gazed into his eyes. “What do I get for finding you?” 

Bucky stopped breathing. 

You smiled at his distraction and reached up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth as you simultaneously reached around him and pried the dagger from his fingers. “Probably for the best.” You murmured as you slipped away. “I’m not sure you could handle it.” 

And with that, you disappeared back into the fray, leaving Bucky burning with something he’d thought he’d never feel again. 

He wanted that dagger back. 

You staggered into your bedroom back at the tower and leaned heavily against the door as the day's events replayed themselves in slow motion in your head. What, on Odin’s green earth, HAD YOU BEEN THINKING??? Steve had WARNED you that Bucky was still struggling. He’d WARNED you not to mess with him and what had you done? You’d poked the bear. You just couldn’t help to resist fanning those flames in his eyes. 

Oh, Lord, those flames . . . 

You shoved off the door and headed for your shower, leaving a trail of dirty tac-gear and clothes behind. You needed a cold shower and shot or two. 

The way Bucky’s skin felt under your lips leapt to mind and you groaned. 

Scratch that. You’d need the whole damn bottle. 

You turned the knobs of the shower to cold and stepped inside, letting the blood and gore of the day wash away from you. It was no secret that you’d been harboring an attraction for the man Steve had saved for the past few months. But the two of you had hardly spent any time together. You and Sam had been on a date, once, when you’d first joined the team. You’d had fun but something about it had scared the man off permanently. Whatever Sam had told Steve, it had scared the true-blue hero just enough to do everything in his power to separate you and Bucky since he’d convinced the former Winter Soldier to move in. You respected Steve just enough to try and obey his orders about his best friend, even if it meant spending a lot of time taking cold showers. But now? Hell, there was no way you were going to be able to back down from this. Not now. Not knowing how he felt . . . or how he tasted. 

You nodded to yourself as the last of the gore slipped down the drain and made your decision. 

Yup. There was nothing else for it. You were going to have to quit the team. 

That decision made, you stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off. You moved to your bedroom and slipped on a t-shirt and jeans. You glanced around your room as you tied your tennis shoes up and decided to have the rest of your stuff shipped to your parents house. You only needed the clothes on your back. 

Bucky had snuck his way into your heart and there was nothing for it but for you to sneak your way out of the tower. 

This was fine. 

You grabbed your keys and your purse from your desk and slipped into your living room as you counted the bills in your wallet. 

“Where do you think YOU’RE going?” The voice was low and gravely and absolutely froze you in your tracks. 

You glanced up only when a flash of metal caught your eye. “That’s mine.” You said, your eyes narrowing on what had quickly become your favorite blade. 

Bucky grinned at you and in that moment, you saw everything you’d ever felt mirrored back at you. For the first time, you couldn’t hear Steve’s lecturing voice in the back of your mind warning you off his best friend. You couldn’t even hear the sounds of your own conscious, warning you that this was probably a bad idea. All you could hear was the steady sound of your own heart as Bucky looked at you with a challenge in his eyes. “’Finder’s Keeper’s’, doll.” He reminded you as he took a dangerous step forward. “And it looks like I found you.”


End file.
